Pixie Sticks
by Alu In Chains
Summary: A bit of a sneak peak to a work in progress story. Plot and what not is inside at the very bottom. R&R? Rated for strong language.


"You are the most conniving, raging, and apathetic little bitch that lives in this col-de-sac," Eddy said while taking a seat across the table from Sarah and watched her pour pixie stick after pixie stick into a shot glass, "Yet you are also a genius."

"Thanks for the compliment," Sarah rolled her eyes and looked up at him long enough to catch his eyes staring into hers, and quickly looked back down at her project. Eddy smirked and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair and resting his shoes on the table. "Put your feet down," Sarah said with a menacing threat hidden in her voice. She was annoyed, more so than she should be. Jimmy is sick, and she wasn't allowed to see him due to his parents putting aside the business trip and won't let her come over to see how he's doing. He hasn't called when he was supposed to an hour ago, and since Double D and her brother were busy as they were every day now, Eddy was left to linger. Just like she planned, though she hoped the Kankers wouldn't find out that she was growing on him, if that happened they would try to use her to get to him a little more than they already were. "I still can't believe those two would ditch _me _for the Kankers!" Eddy snarled, still watching Sarah. She smiled to herself. It was her cupid work that had pulled Eddy's dilemma off and she was going to make it worse, all there was left to do now was wait. "You do know that you're the one who's going to chug these pixie sticks, right?" she asked, setting aside the full shot glass and starting on the second one. "How many do I have to chug?" he asked, sounding a bit concerned. "Just three."

"Ugh," he stuck out his tongue in disgust. "The things I do for money," he muttered. "The things I do for entertainment," Sarah sighed as well, ripping the tip off of a pixie stick and pouring it into the glass. "Put a little more grape in there I want all of the flavors."

"Yes your highness," Sarah mocked, putting a purple stick aside. Eddy watched with some fascination, wondering what the mess was going to taste like. "Sarah…"

Sarah looked up at Eddy, whom was wearing an expression she never thought he possessed for her. He wasn't glaring, he wasn't sneering, not even a slight frown, he looked like he was lost in his own world… kind of. "Sarah, about the other night.."

"It's fine," she breathed, still taking in the look on his face. "You were drunk, it's not like you can help it." At this he seemed a bit taken aback. "I could too have helped it! I'm trying to apologize to you."

"You never apologize about _anything_, Eddy. Really, it's fine," she shook her head and frowned at him. Eddy grew slightly frustrated, and looked at the snow covered ground outside. "I don't see why I waste my time with you," he huffed. Sarah felt her heart stop for a moment. That kinda stung, whether or not she liked being around him too, for some reason hearing that hurt a lot. "Ouch," Sarah breathed, turning back to her work and continuing to work on the pixie sticks.

A moment of silence went by. And then another. Eddy finally looked over at Sarah still peeved and asked without even thinking, "We've been spending time together like this for nearly two months. Does any of it mean anything to you?" She looked up at him confused, and Eddy seemed so as well. "I-I mean, well… why do you agree to sit here and let me treat you like shit all the time?"

"You started on the same thing last week," Sarah bit her lip, and watched him lose track of his words. "Well… I mean… what I'm trying to say is…"

"Sorry?"

"No… Look, Sarah, I like the time I spend with you."

Sarah paused, and didn't watch where she poured out the next pixie stick, which was all over the table. Her eyes widened. Eddy didn't pay attention to that either, and kept tripping over what to say next. "And.. well I uh, I don't know, I was wondering if.."

"You're a fucking dick, Eddy."

"What?"

Sarah slammed the empty pixie stick wrapper on the table and stood up. "You treat me like total shit all the damn time, and expect me to think that if you're nice to me for a change you can get into my pants?"

Eddy's face turned red, "No! That's not what I'm saying!" But Sarah didn't change her defensive position from across the table, at least until she smiled a little, "I know." Eddy seemed confused, and slowly registered what happened. "Wh…what?"

"For a minute I thought you were drunk and I just couldn't tell," Sarah sighed, and sat back down. "But Eddy… I really don't think… I mean come on you're seventeen and I'm only fifteen, you shouldn't be getting thoughts like that."

"If you were talking to Sock Head I'm sure he'd tell ya 'Age is but a number' or something like that but if I said it? I'd mean it."

"You suck at pickup lines."

"Hey I'm trying really hard here!" Eddy said, leaning forward in his seat and across the table as he yelled. Sarah, immediately offended at his voice being raised to her, stood up too. "Who do you get your material from, anyways?! Your brother was a better smooth talker to Double D so it's surely not him!"

Eddy grabbed a chunk of Sarah's hair, and before she could process the action, let alone scream at him for it, he pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers. Sarah's eyes opened wide, and she tensed. She'd never been kissed before; not like this. But slowly she became less tense, but then stiffened again when his lips parted, and she felt his tongue seeking an entry. Confused, and feeling uncoordinated, Sarah parted her own lips.

A moment later, she needed air, and pulled away. "It's _so_ obvious that you haven't done this before," he said, in all seriousness, and looked at her with a blank and truthful stare. "Well who the hell taught you?!" A malicious grin grew on his face, "Classified," he breathed just before pulling her to him again. Sarah began to say something else, but it sounded more like a slight groan. Her body wasn't as tense, in fact, she felt somewhat different, and pulled herself closer by climbing onto the table and attempting to make the kiss deeper. In response, Eddy pulled her onto the table part of the way, and then closer to him.

"Oh my…"

Sarah heard Double D's voice. Her eyes shot open and she shoved Eddy away from her. Eddy flew back from the force and tripped over his chair, landing on the ground with a loud thud. The two sat there in awkward positions; Sarah on the table and Eddy on the floor, both staring at Double D and Ed, whom had just got back from visiting Marie and May.

"Naughty, naughty, baby sister."

* * *

**A/N: **I do not own Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sarah, or the Kankers.

This was a kind of sneak peak of what I'm going to start on eventually. This is my first Ed, Edd, and Eddy fic, and personally I think I'm still getting better at writing stories in general but none the less do I enjoy it so if there's any constructive criticism please tell me! But I just wanted to post this to kind of shove the fact that I will write this story soon when I finish other projects. I'm so impatient sometimes I just can't help it. .

Most background information will be explained in the story, but pretty much it's Sarah's freshman year, and she is without Jimmy since he's younger and is still in middle school. As far as she knows, the Eds were still cool from their adventure in the Big Picture Show, but she doesn't know that Eddy did something that sent them back to 'dorkville' and they're now even more unpopular than before. Due to this, Eddy has become a total ass and developed a drinking problem, and is constantly mean to people he just doesn't like. The Kankers and Sarah suffer most of his wrath, so they somehow make a deal when they get fed up with him. Lee isn't really in on the deal with Sarah, since she was sick the day they made it, but Marie and May are. Sarah's mission was to play cupid one more time and hook the two girls up with their chosen Ed, leaving Eddy all by himself. But when Eddy lingers around Ed's house waiting for him to come home, Sarah gets mixed feelings.

It's going to be rated M in the later chapters since she's going to be introduced to Drugs, Alcohol, and Sex. One of the points to this story, part of my goal, is to show the darkside of teenage life. The opposite of what Sarah expected due to all of those 'fantasy' movies when she was a child. Pretty much how the Bratz and Barbie is for little girls today.

And it's also obvious that this is a SarahxEddy Pairing . But yes, please review! =)


End file.
